Parents are never honest
2nd episode in Peter 14. Plot Peter wants to learn about his origins...and he gets a little surprise Snypoises The figure slipped into the large building. rumbling came headed up to the boys room. His parents knew what had occured, probably, but maybe they do not have a single clue in this rather strange situation. “PPPEETTEERRRRRRR MICKNINSONNNNNN!!!” Came his ‘father’s shout. “YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!” The entienity covered entirely by light blue crystal mass winced the very thought. however, They did not know he is bigger than them by several heights and sizes. The figure is large. pointy like he hasn’t been sharpened or cut for the matter at most. Brizzie slid the door ever so slightly open. “Hey Peetaaa!” The little girl called out. Her eyes caught the sight of an uusual Alien...”AHHH!” “Briizzie!” The odd, strange engine like voice came from the being that reached his hand out tot eh girl. “it’s me!” Buzz came to the boys room and smashed the door completely wide. He saw what you may refer or imagine to as a SYFY creature with some digitial effects of a lighter green sizzle glowing from the chest. arms,legs,and face. If somebody were searching for the eyes then it may be found inbetween this glow being small and round like a egg. “oh...mi...god!” The man shrieked, picking up a lamp and aimed it at his direction. “i got a weapon and not afraid to use it!” The alien shook his hands in front himself. “Buzz, it’s me. PETER!” The Alien said. “The boy who has 14 reasons to hate life!” The man didn’t relax nor calm down. “MY BOY ISN’T A FREAKING BEACHING MONSTER!” THE MAN SHRIEKed. He didn’t believe Peter. His son is not a freak. They found him inside a little crystal like object in the shape of a crystal baby. They both touched him. Then he became a human baby. thats how he became part of their family, But buzz won’t accept the fact this crystal monster is that boy. “MY SON ISN’T A FREAKING MONSTER!” Buzz viciously attacked the monster like there is no such thing as tomorrow. Peter ran from the house. his breaqth shortened. His second reason still stands. Parents do not believe a word you say after returning home. what am I?..The adoption lady...Mrs Dough! The former social studies teacher who dug into my history!! He dashed to a old apartment that is now part of a hotel. Still comfy and cosy. The style is homly as it can ever be. “I so envy Mrs Dough.” The alien said to himself, eyeing the room like a jealous child. He lightly tapped the door. “ ‘Oming!” the fretty middle eastern voice shouted out, wagging it’s source of sound towards the very door. MEOW! went what sounded like a herd of cats coming down the street. Peter climbed over the the side as cats began meowing like crazy at his very shiny and tough appearance. cats may even hide on him for protection from dogs. A old lady that seemed Taxan like opened the door. she looked side to side. She sighed. “Those boys never learn a lesson.” She said with a hint of dissapointment in Est Central’s education. This story takes place not in Ben Tennyson’s universe. A universe where Fantasy collides. Mrs Dough walked past the window. though she walked back after seeing what appeared to have been a crystal staring at her. “Oh my word.” She said, taking a few steps back. “What abomination brougt this to my house?!” Then, the shape of litttle neon green-blue eyes took form. “It’s me, Petro,Peter Mickinson.” He said, sounding a little sorrow. “My parent’s dissaprove of me being their child and claim I am not there’s...You were there when I was taken in right? You told me so. You tried to sway me from joining the stupid baseball team!” Mrs dough nodded. “so this is what you are...A crystalsapian/Petrosapian hybrid....I never believed it would happen from Breen 10...But it happened!” She said with jollyness in her voice. she threw her hands to the air. “THANK YOU GOD FOR SAYING...I TOLD YOU SOOOO!” Peter had a cackle from this. “Peter....A LOOOOOONG time ago...Fourteen years to be exact from this day onward. There was a crystal object that landed in the corn field similar to superman’s babyhood arrival .My poor hubby Darlan at the time went with your parents since he was towing their car back.” Mrs dough sighs, looking to the reflecting glass standing at her window. “He told me word from word what happened.” Category:Episodes